Before the Storm
by Invisobull
Summary: Bella makes her way back to Forks after escaping her captor, but is she truly free from her fate. Thankfully, she will have the help of a family of vampires, especially a certain future seeing one. Together, will they be able to survive the coming trials? OOC!Werewolf!Bella, Bella/Alice, Femslash, M for language and maybe lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **Sooo this my first attempt at writing any kind of story. I mean, at all, but I have had this idea in my head for the longest time so I decided why not write it down and see what happens. This story will be in Bella's POV but I might decide to switch it between her in Alice depending on where the story goes. Oh, and it is a Bellice.**

 **Chapter 1:**

'Forks, how long had it been since I have even seen a picture of this place. It could have been years for all I know, but one thing's for sure. I'm definitely not the same person that I was last time I was here' I thought as I continued through the forest taking in all the sight, sounds, and smells of the forest that nearly encompasses Forks.

I can still vaguely recall a time before the incident where my parents would take me hiking and camping through these very forests. Back then I never appreciated those moments when my parents took time out of there busy schedules to spend time with me and do some 'family bonding' as I mom liked to call it.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel a prickle of rain as the dark gray clouds that have been present nearly all day open up once again. "Haaa of course it rains again!" I start to say to myself, but quickly stop when a wet cough rises from my throat. 'How long has it been since I've actually said something out loud? Oh well, at least I know I haven't gone completely crazy yet, but then again don't they say it's okay to talk to yourself as long as you don't start to talk back or something like that?' I think to myself.

By this point, I'm thoroughly soaked to the bone and I can't help but be upset, seeing, as I wasn't even dry from the last session of Forks sporadic rain cycles. I idly reach up, bunch up my hair, and try to wring it out and as I do a few strands manage to fall in front of my eyes. White. I crinkle my nose in disgust as I take in the sight of my drenched stark white hair, a permanent reminder to all the terrible things that have happened in my 18 years of life. I've considered dyeing it back to what I think my original hair color is, but that takes one thing I don't have, money.

Oh, I suppose I could steal the money, after all the tight shirt and jeans that look more like capris on me weren't exactly purchased at full price, I think to myself with a snort. Besides if my only intention was to get rid of all the reminders of that incident I would need a plastic surgeon as well because apparently my condition can only give me wavy untamed hair and a bit of curves that some people would die for, and large boost in my height but then again maybe that part was just a growth spurt but seeing as my parents were not really all that tall combined with the fact that I haven't see any other 5'11''/5'12'' walking around normally makes me doubt it a bit.

I could care less about any of that but what I really wish my furry problem did was take away all these hideous scars, especially the three gnarly scratch marks that start from the middle of my cheek on my left side, down my neck, disappearing at my collar bone. I usually try to hide it with my hair but seeing as the downpour has my hair plastered to my back I think I can forgive myself this one time. At least the cold of the rain doesn't affect me seeing as my body temperature is much higher that an average humans.

My reverie ends when I realize that I have been walking aimlessly in the forest for the better part of an hour. I immediately stop walking, there's no need in getting more lost right? I make my way over to an uprooted tree and take a seat on the smooth barkless trunk of the tree. I Wring out my ivory locks one more time and try to wipe my wet hands to dry them to no avail. With a heavy sigh I reach into my back pocket and take out a slightly soggy map of the state and a small keychain compass that has a bit of a fracture on the glass cover.

"Thank god for scouts." I say with a small chuckle. According to the map and compass, or what's actually still legible, it seems that I managed to keep walking in a straight line, a surprising feet all on its own really. My family used to joke about my lack of sense of direction. They might have laughed but they stopped quickly when we found out nobody could orientate better with a map and compass than me, I recall with a sad smile. "Well no use sitting here wallowing in self pity I suppose plenty of time for that later." I decide, dusting my knees off as I start to stand.

As I start to make my way through the forest continuing on the path I was on before, I stopped to check where I was. As I walked on I decide that before I start to zone out again I should probably take stock of myself and what I have, but before I can even do that my stomach makes itself known by grumbling loudly. 'I guess that's the first thing to take care of.' I think to self-feel embarrassed but relieved that no one else was around to hear my stomach. I pat around at my pockets at pull out what appears to be the last of my food, two granola bars. It's going to have to work, that is of course unless I go 'hunting' but the idea is to save my energy and even if I did try to hunt I probably wouldn't find any animals since they would most likely be finding shelter from the downpour, probably like I should be doing seeing as how the storm shows no sign of dispersing any time soon.

As I bite into the first bar I think about Forks, my home, at least it was until the day that I was taken from it. For the first 15 years of my life, I lived in Forks with my mother and father, Renee and Charlie Swan. We weren't an overly wealthy but we weren't left wanting either. My dad, Charlie was a cop but quickly rose through the ranks and became the Sheriff of Forks, there was no one better suited for the job than he was, while my mother, Renee always the caring and kind woman she was became a kindergarten teacher after quitting her waitressing job and going back to school to get her degree.

Charlie and Renee's romance began when they met when Renee was on a camping trip and things quickly escalated from there into a whirlwind. They hadn't even know each other for that long when they decided to get married and I suppose things where fine from there and even later on after I was born, but all good things must come to an end I suppose. As I got older and older, it became apparent that Renee wasn't comfortable staying in place for so long and I think the only thing that really helped her reign in her flighty personality was I. So, she tried to make it work and it wasn't perfect but it was still my family.

The trees around me are beginning to become scarcer, so it's only a matter of time until I get to town. I must have been walking for hours now, strange the last time I checked I still had a few hours before I actually reached Forks. I guess I will need to find a house that I can break into to restock my supplies or at the very least steal enough money to buy me supplies, but a small amount so that the homeowners won't notice that anything is missi...well speak of the devil, I literally just stumbled upon a house that could only be described as a modern mansion.

I'm honestly kind of surprised that a house like this is anywhere near a dreary place like Forks, but this the perfect place to hit, they won't notice if a little money, clothes, and maybe some food is missing, will they? Before I can get any closer though a smell breezes across my nose. No matter how much I need the supplies I am in no way going to enter a home that's being watched by one of those monsters. I can't help but curse my luck for maybe the millionth time today; there are vampires here, in Forks.

This house is definitely out of the question then.

 **AN: So what did you think? Now not much has happened I suppose, but a lot of the character set up is out of the way, so we can get to the good stuff soon and hopefully meet Alice in the next chapter. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **Thank you to all the people who either reviewed, followed, favorited, named their first born child after me, or whatever! I appreciate and crave the attention and feedback. I was going to wait a bit to start writing again but I just couldn't help myself, so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Damn, I guess this house is out of the question then." I mutter to myself. Too bad really, I don't think that another house in at least a 100 mile radius or more has nearly a fraction of the kind of money that this house has, but if I want to avoid being detected by another vampire, especially if they might be connected to that man in some way, then it is definitely for the best that I find another way into to town. Besides I'm not even sure if these vampires know the particular smell that my kind…well I guess only I now carry on me, at least from what I've been told.

No use in sitting here waiting for the vampires to realize that sitting right at their boundary line. Alright I guess my only choice is to back track a bit and keep out of their territory until I can find an area they haven't marked with their scent yet. It took longer than I care to admit to actually find a place that wasn't marked already but when I did I found myself standing on a beach with the sun setting on my back. Before I went through my past hardships I might've stayed to watch the sun set but that was a life time ago.

Tearing my eyes away from the myriad of colors created by the setting sun I continue to trudge my way through the wet sand produced by the earlier storm, ignoring how the small grains managed to slip into my hole riddled shoes. Honestly I'd probably be better off not even wearing shoes at this point. As I make my way closer to the forest that meets the beach, the breeze coming from the ocean begins to die down around me and for the second time today I am met with a scent of something more than human.

My first reaction is to promptly plop down and exclaim at the top of my lungs, "Is there no fucking place in Forks that isn't infested vampires! How do people manage to even live here?" Once I've calmed down and take a few deep breaths I realize something, this isn't the scent of more vampires at all. I scratch the back of my head sheepishly and chuckle before stand up to my full height; I guess a day full of endless hiking has finally gotten to me. 'If it isn't vampires then what could it be?' I think to myself as finally make my way up to the invisible median where the sand begins to be overwhelmed and turned into grass more and more.

Once I'm standing with overgrown trees and a dark forest before me I take a whiff of the air around me. Wet…wet dogs? I'm nearly ready to break into a laugh when something finally clicks in my head, it's like a wet dog would smell but more uh, earthy? Hairs would be standing up on the back of my neck if I had any and a shiver runs down my spine, wolves! Not any normal wolves though, werewolves. "Shit. Shit. Shit. I thought I was supposedly the last one anywhere!?" I panic as I back away looking left and right around me as if I'll be proven wrong that I'm not the last. 'Could he have been lying, is just all another sick game of his, will I ever actually be free. I bet he's out there right now watching, waiting,…plotting.'

As I gradually work myself more and more into a nervous wreck a voice sounds in the back of my head telling me something is amiss, if there were other were beasts around I would've known, especially if there were others of my monstrous kin around. No, the fact that my other half, my very own wolf, would've roused from its slumber to alert me. With this knowledge under my belt I manage to work myself back into what I now consider as of late my calmest possible state, one gigantic mass of nerves.

I walk back up to the half grass, half sand median and begin to try and break down the scent to figure out what exactly I am dealing with. First things first, it is definitely the scent of a wolf, but it is also not at all the scent of the wolf at all. I can't help but crinkle my nose a little as I inhale the air deeply one last time. Disgusting, while vampires may smell sickeningly sweet with a hint of rotting corpse this is much worse, it smells like some large sweaty man bundled up in a bunch of wolf furs and then proceeded to roll around in some wet grass. No wonder I was mistaken about the scent before, it was the combination of human and wolf that threw me off. I know I don't exactly smell fresh cut spring flowers spewed across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon, but this is just wrong.

I don't want to sound cocky but if it comes down to it I think I can take whoever or whatever is out there in these parts of the woods; however, it is going to have to wait for tomorrow. Even with my improved vision there is no way I am going headlong into the woods in the dark. It's not that I am worried I will get hurt, my powers of regeneration are definitely better than even an average werewolf. Then again aren't I the only werewolf, so wouldn't I be the average or the top? I shake my head to clear it before I can get distracted once again. Whatever, the point is I am not nearly stupid enough to run into a dark forest that some unknown human wolf creature calls home without the advantage of daylight on my side.

Since the forest is out of my options for the night I will just have to hunker down on the beach tonight and try to ignore my growling stomach for one more. The only bright side to this set back would have to be the night sky, probably one of the only things my furry half and I can agree on. While I no longer hold any love for the beauty of a sunset, I cannot help but feel more powerful, more complete, and regrettably more bloodthirsty when in the presence of the infinite cosmos and the Moon that looms over the Earth in it. As I sit in awe once more of the expanse of space a stray thought enters my mind, perhaps werewolves go back to a time when the world was ruled by water and only the moon had a say were the tide went, with no land getting in the way, and where life developed; maybe that's why I feel such a strong connection to the floating orb. I push air through my nose in a quick burst and break into a small grin as I conjure up a picture of a werewolf with a mermaid tail. Yeah right, I guess I need sleep more than I thought, but who can blame me, I don't exactly have anyone to ask about these things being the very last of a species and everything.

Some might think that I hate the fact that I will forever be a monster, a wolf, and if anyone else where in my position they probably would. Despite everything that's happened, what with the abduction and this power subsequently being thrust upon me, I cannot help but feel this other half, this Mr. Hyde, has been the only good thing to happen to me in years. 'I suppose it is a Ms. Hyde and I am no Dr. Jekyll, but that is beside the point.' I think absently as my train of thought begins to wander. Whenever I have been in danger, needed comfort from both my physical and emotional pain my friend would be there to welcome me with a warm embrace and a shoulder to cry on. If anyone else heard my thoughts at this moment they'd probably think I have gone way of the deep end and from what Josef, my judge, jury, and readily executioner, told me it is surprising that I am not insane.

When this power, or curse depending on how you look at it, was thrust upon me I was informed by my abductor Josef that stronger men and women than me have lost themselves to the beast and became bloodthirsty animals in a human skin whose only goals are to fight, kill, fill their stomach, and spread as much destruction as possible. I know all this because I have seen them. My captor took no greater pleasure than to make me writhe with terror, and after he told me what I would become he showed me. He showed me the way they kill without remorse and he showed me, and he showed me again. Not a day goes by that I do not pray to whatever deity that might be listening for their lost souls. Not a day goes by that I do not fear that I to will join their ranks and become an animal, a lost soul. Not a single day goes by.

As I sit there in the sand letting all my melancholy thoughts flow through my head, I feel a presence from the depths of my subconscious come forth and a feeling as though I am wrapped in a loving embrace overtakes me and I know that everything will be alright, at least for now. At least for today. I smile a real smile for what feels like the first time in eons and shake my head back and forth as if to reassure the beast dwelling within me that I am truly alright. I decide that before I can come up with anymore strange theories and think anymore on my stance on my damnable position in life, so as to not cause my only friend to worry, I rise to my feet to find a place where I can get some shut eye for the night, preferably not the damp sand. Sensing that I am feeling better the beast recedes back from once it came. Already feeling the sluggishness setting into my bones, I make my way over to a beached log. 'It's not much but at least it will keep my head out of the sand for tonight." I comment in my head as I prop myself up against the barkless, white stained tree trunk, pulling my ivory hair around my left shoulder to cover my scars and shade my left eye from the inevitable morning son. 'Can't get this view in a five star hotel' are my last thoughts before I shut my eyes and fall into a fitful slumber, but not before my friend from inside me conveys a desire for me to rest well on this night.

 **AN: So what did ya think? I know the story took a bit of a more serious turn towards the end, but I never thought it would be so difficult to convey a lot of emotions with only one character. Let me know how I am doing or if you have any suggestions, hopefully Bella and Alice will meet next chapter, or at the very least the one after next. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Before we begin I just wanted to thank a reviewer for pointing out that I neglected to label this story as an OOC Bella. I am sure you all noticed but this is really Bella by name at this point. I am stilling getting use to everything so thanks for letting me know. It's kind of like how I have forgotten to put in a disclaimer until now, soooo…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except for possible OCs later) for all future questions on disclaimers refer back to this chapter. I cannot be bothered to do this every chapter haha.**

 **There, all set, now enjoy!**

When I wake from my deep sleep I completely expected it to be the sun's doing what with its blind beams of light and all, not the gentle, hesitant prodding of something soft against the side of my face. Putting the strange disturbance out of my mind for a moment, I try and gather myself into a more awake state and take stock of myself and my surroundings. Gazing blearily at the sun high in the afternoon sky I notice that there seems to be quite the amount of overcast as far as the eye can see. That's right, I am in Forks. I should have realized that the last thing that would wake me up in this dreary town would be the sun. "That explains the lack of sun patented wake up call. Now…" I start to say but I am interrupted by yet another poke to the cheek. 'Well no use and trying to ignore it any longer.' I think as I shift my head to the side half expecting it to be a bird or maybe even a crab, who knows.

"Hey your face is weird!" Exclaims a voice as I come face to face with a pair of big green doe eyes. Good thing I was still lying on the sand with my head propped up on the drift wood because I would have jumped a mile if I was standing, as it were I still seized up and clutched at my heart. I thought kids were supposed to be afraid of the big bad wolf, not the other way around! I have to still be dreaming, maybe if I close my eyes and count to three, I will wake up and she will be gone. One. Two. Three. "Well it was worth a try" I say aloud as I open my eyes back up and am still greeted with a pair of bright green ones. She must have taken this as a cue that I wanted to talk because she asked her previous question again, but this time with a twist, "Hey Nana, why is your face so weird" The pair of green eyes now identified as a little girl asked as she continued to jab at one of the three scars on the left side of my face.

'Di…Did she just call me an old lady! Not mention my face looks weird apparently! What did I do to deserve this as soon as I woke up' I thought with anguish as I covered my eyes and cheeks with my hands attempting to hide my obvious embarrassment from the small girl. I mean sure my scars are not exactly a redeeming quality, but I like to think they are a symbol, a testament to what I have overcome in my life. The fact that my hair reminds her of an old woman's thought, stings a little bit, I am already really self-conscious about it as is. It is at this point that I become aware of a rough chortle originating from the back of my head, figuratively of course. It seems that my beastly friend got a lot of amusement out of my embarrassment if the raspy noises that I have long since attributed to laughter, where any indication. 'That's right, laugh it up buddy, you do realize we share the same 'old lady' hair don't you?' I question with a mental smirk and notice as the noise stops abruptly. Yeah, that's what I thought you big lug.

By this point I realize the girl who was the sole cause of this internal war was staring at me and giggling uncontrollably. "You make a lot of funny faces lady." She said to me still bubbling with giggles. 'Damn, it looks like I got lost in thought again; this is starting to become a really bad habit.' I mentally berated myself, while at the same time trying to make sure it did not happen again.

"Kid" I started but was interrupted.

"Amanda. My name's Amanda, not kid."

"Okay, alright" Putting up my hands in mock surrender."Ki…Amanda, what are you doing out here all by yourself. Your parents must be worried sick about you." I asked while standing and brushing myself off to ride my person of any residual sand. The prospect of me getting her name right seemed to please her, but once I had stood to my full height it seemed she more questions than answer for me.

"Whoa! You are like super tall! How tall are you? What's your name? Are you a mermaid? You have to be you were sleeping on the beach. What's it like to live in the ocean? Are you friends with any fish? Do you have…?"

"Amanda, hold on, one a time please!" I should not even be doing this, I really need to get a move on while the there is still some daylight. Oh well, it has been forever since I have had any human contact, I suppose it couldn't hurt. "First of all, my name is Be…" Oh no. she cannot know my name, I do not want to potentially put her in danger. I swat at my too short, sand covered pants. Sand. "Sandy, my name is Sandy." Correction this could hurt a lot.

"Sandy," she questions as she starts giggling again, "like the squirrel?"

"What? Sure just like the squirrel. Seriously though where are your parents, or even an older brother or sister or something?" I say to her trying to get away but at the same time trying to make sure that she will not be on her own if I left.

"I have a sister, she brought me to the beach, but she has been on the phone all day." She said as she started to complain to me, clearly upset that she was being ignored by her sister.

"Listen to me Amanda, we need to find" I began but was interrupted once again, but not by the girl now identified as Amanda. No, this time it was a large gust of wind that swept in from the ocean spread her scent around, Amanda's scent. As if someone had placed a giant slab of meat right off the grill right in front of me my mouth began to salivate and a haze began to cloud my vision. How long had it been since I have eaten, I'm so hungry and I can feel my animalistic survival instinct start to kick in. No one would miss the girl; she's out here all by herself, so they obviously don't care about her safety. Hell, they might just think she drowned. Do it, she is such easy prey. DO IT. **FEAST.** Mere seconds before I can lunge at the girl and claim my meal, a voice stalls my hunger crazed self.

"Amanda! Amanda, we need to leave Tyler wants to see a movie and…" Calls a voice that belongs to what appears to be larger version of the morsel in front of me, lucky me, two for one.

"Hey Lauren, come meet my new friend!" She says exuberantly and then half cups her mouth and attempts to whisper, "I think she's a mermaid."

"Amanda, get over here right now!" Sharply yells the girl named Lauren who is obviously much more observant than her younger sibling, being able to taken in my pale sweaty skin, quickly rising and falling chest, and crazed look in my eyes.

"But."

"Right now!"

As Amanda bolts over to her sister whose shaking form manages to hide the younger girl behind herself. By now all the yelling and the absence of my prey has managed to snap me out of the haze that just now clouded my mind. What did I almost do! I could have curled into myself passed out right on the spot if it were not for the quivering form and hate filled gaze of my pre…Amanda's sister.

"What did you do to my sister you freak!" She shouted once she realized that I had lifted my gaze to meet hers.

"I didn't, I wasn't…I'm sorry if I scared you Amanda."

"Don't talk to her!"

"I'm so sorry…" I start but shake my head and turn toward the direction of the forest and run away as fast as I can, trying to put as much distance between them and I as possible.

"That's right bitch you'd better run!" are the last words I hear from the direction of the duo before I am out of hearing range.

The dense foliage of the forest zooms by my peripherals as I try and keep focused on my task of running so I do not ram into anything, or anyone. What was that back there? I nearly shifted into my wolfish form and claimed the unsuspecting girl as my prey. I don't know how long I have been running, but my fast strides are soon brought to a halt by an unearthed root that catches my foot. I manage to brace myself just in time as I splay out onto the forest floor, feeling the cool, damp soil on my face and uncovered arms. I manage to turn my face to the side and take in a few gulps of much needed air in order to both calm myself and keep from expelling the already miniscule contents of my stomach onto the dirt near my head. I manage to work myself into a position where I am on my hands and knees, but I start to think back to what almost happened before I can stop myself and proceed to start dry heaving, seeing as my body as nothing left to eject from my stomach.

I wish I could say that this situation has never occurred before and I wish I could say that the outcome was that same as this time's, but then I would be lying. When you are held prisoner, you typically are not fed three square meals a day or at all for that matter and if your captor is especially super fucking crazy and sadistic, he will starve you for day on end and present you with a choice, a choice no sane person should ever have to make in their lives. What makes it even worse was the bastard could have cared less what I ate; it was all just another sick test to him, to see how my survival instincts changed with addition of the werewolf gene and to see how far I was willing to go to survive. Seeing as I am standing here today anyone could guess what my ultimate decision was, whether I was completely in control or not. I am not proud of myself; I haven't been for a long time now for that matter, but I will do whatever it takes to make sure I live in the end. I am a survivor above all else.

Back in my prisoner days I used to try and alleviate my guilt with thoughts that I am technically no longer human, I am above human, so shouldn't that mean that what I did…what I had to do was permissible, wasn't I in the right? Those types of thoughts quickly came to an end though when I remembered the way the subject that came before, the lost souls that were driven to some place between beast and man. They had no morals, no emotions; they killed indiscriminately even goes so far as to kill their own brethren. They didn't, rather couldn't care just as long as they got their fill of meat, but even they would still feast and feast.

Still laying in the damp earth a shudder rolls up my spine from my tailbone, after my escape I had decided that I would never hunt, let alone harm another human being as long as I could help it and in my haste to get to Forks I neglected the one thing that would reign my more primal instincts in, food. 'I cannot really blame my bad luck on this one seeing as it was my own recklessness that nearly cost both girls their lives' I thought with no small amount of shame and guilt. Speaking of guilt, it is at that point that I become aware of a second source of it that is both similar yet completely different from my own, my friend's. It appears that it is feeling a lot guiltier than I am concerning what almost transpired probably due to that fact that I wouldn't have these bestial instincts if it were not for the presence of my werewolf companion. From an outside prospective it might appear as thought my furry friend is compassionate about others, but in reality all she...it really cares about is how I am feeling and if I am okay. In this particular moment she is most likely feeling guilty that she made me upset because of what she almost inadvertently caused due to her influence.

I don't know how a being can be so selfish and so selfless all at the same, but I honestly could not care at all. I have never had someone care for my wellbeing as much as my wolfish friend, not even my own paren…"I need to get moving and more importantly find something to eat." I mutter to myself as I stand, not liking where my train of thought was going. 'I shouldn't think like that, my parents paid the ultimate price for me. I shouldn't tarnish their memory and sacrifice.' I think chastising myself.

I shake my head to clear it for what feels like the hundredth time this week and gaze around at my surroundings. I can no longer see any hint of the beach, which means I ran farther than I originally thought, but then again I wasn't really focused on distance or direction, just speed. A quick glance to the sky tells me that I spent a lot of time lying in the mud seeing as the sun is 3/4 of the way through the sky and if that wasn't bad enough, my already terrible fitting clothes were now caked in mud and uncomfortably wet. "I just cannot catch a break can I?" I question as I tilt my head back to the sky. 'No use in standing around moping, not when I have so much work left to do.' I start thinking as I start walking, but my stomach grumbles, 'and not to mention so much food to eat.'

 **AN:** **Oh man, that was a lot harder to write than I thought. I wanted to portray a Bella that is still trying to cling to humanity and what not but at the same being royal screwed over by life. Anyways I am done whining, so let me know what you thought. I crave those reviews! Oh and a big thanks to all my readers. Until next time.**


End file.
